1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a database production method, a database production program, a database production apparatus and an image content recording apparatus suitable for use with a hard disk recorder for recording various image data such as, for example, pickup image data of a video camera, a ground wave digital broadcasting program or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk recorder in related art is available which not only records a television broadcasting program is recorded but also automatically produces a management list for managing the television broadcasting program. The hard disk recorder records text information representative of a title, the substance and so forth of the television broadcasting program into the management list such that it can be utilized for list display, search for a television broadcasting program and so forth.
Such a hard disk recorder as just described acquires EPG (Electric Program Guide) information, which represents a distribution schedule, the title, the substance and so forth of television broadcasting programs, as text information from a broadcasting signal distributed, for example, by ground wave digital broadcasting.
Another hard disk recorder is proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-36259. The hard disk recorder acquires text information which a streaming content has in order to record the information into a management list for managing streaming contents distributed through the Internet or the like and utilize the information for search and so forth.